Immer noch
by SamuraKatze
Summary: Ein Oneshot. Eine etwas traurige Szene zwischen Subaru und Seishiro, wobei ihre Gefühle abwechselnd erzählt werden.Die Geschichte ist schon älter und ich hab ab und zu Probleme mit der Beistrichsetzung.. Freue mich über Kritik und Lob.


**Immer noch**

Sei:

Glaubst du, das du dich gegen mich wehren kannst?

Wirklich amüsant.. Du denkst das tatsächlich. Ich kann sehen wie du mit dir kämpfst, aber ich weiß das ich gewinne.

Ich verstärke den Druck meiner Lippen auf den deinen ein wenig. Und ich hatte Recht..

Jetzt legst du deine Arme um meinen Hals, ich spüre wie deine weichen Lippen sich verlangend gegen meine pressen.

Wirklich amüsant.. Du bist so naiv und unschuldig, das hat mich immer schon an dir fasziniert. Aber du scheinst nicht dazu gelernt zu haben. Du vertraust mir zwar nicht. Aber du willst mir immer noch vertrauen. Und du willst immer noch hoffen das ich nicht mit dir spiele.

Du willst immer noch an mich glauben können, nach allem was ich dir angetan habe.

.. Und du liebst mich immer noch.

Ich löse mich von dir, grinse. "Subaru.."

Du siehst mich an. Dein Blick ist so leer gewesen, aber jetzt sehe ich wieder dieses Glitzern in deinen Augen.

Du siehst traurig aus, du bist zwar naiv.. Aber nicht blind.

"Seishiro.."

Aber du liebst mich immer noch.

Ich streiche ein wenig gedankenverloren über deine Wange.

Du liebst mich immer noch, du warst wahrscheinlich der Einzige der mich jemals geliebt hat.

"..hör auf."flüsterst, du dann leise und drehst dein Gesicht weg.

Deine Stimme ist so schwach, ich höre keinen wirklichen Protest heraus.

"Sicher...?" Ich bin ganz nah bei dir, mein Atem streift dein Gesicht.

Du antwortest nicht, bemerkst du eigentlich das mich deine Arme noch umschlungen, halten?

Ich unterdrücke den Drang leise auf zu lachen. Du willst mich ja doch nicht gehen lassen.

Weil du mich immer noch liebst.

"Sieh mich an." meine Stimme klingt befehlend und ein wenig kalt.

Du siehst mich wieder an, Tränen schimmern in deinen Augen.

Subaru:

Ich sehe es dir an, du amüsierst dich köstlich auf meine Kosten. Du bist wie eine Katze die mit seiner Beute, einer kleinen hilflosen Maus, spielt. Du hast diese Raubtieraugen wenn, du mich ansiehst.

Deine Berührungen sind wie Feuer unter denen ich verbrenne. Ich mein ganzer Stolz und mein Hass auf dich.

Und das weißt du.

"Subaru.."

Mein Name aus deinen Mund lässt mein Herz wieder höher schlagen. Und dafür hasse ich es so sehr, nach alldem was du mir angetan hast.. Und ich.. Liebe dich.. Immer noch..

Ich spüre deine Hand auf meiner Wange, obwohl du sie so sanft, was nicht zu dem neuen Ich passt, dass du mir präsentiert hast, tust du mir weh.

Ich weiß das du mit mir spielst. Ich wünschte ich könnte sagen das es mir egal ist, solange es du nur bist, der mit mir spielt. Aber der Wunsch etwas für dich zu bedeuten ist zu groß.

Aber du empfindest nicht mehr für mich als die Katze für ihre Beute.

"..hör auf."

Hör auf damit.. Quäle mich nicht so sehr. Hör auf damit, bitte.

Verschwinde - ich würde dich vermissen.

Stirb - ich würde um dich weinen.

Ich drehe mich weg, will meinen Blick von deinem schmutzigen Grinsen abwenden.

Was soll ich tun?

"Sicher..?"flüsterst du mir ins Ohr. Ich erschaudere leicht, ich liebe deine Stimme. Auch wenn, sie mir schon so viel schreckliches sagte.

Ich schweige. Sicher, das bin ich schon lange nicht mehr.

Ich will dich, ja. Aber ich will dich ganz, ich will nicht deinen Körper ich will dich..

Aber dich, gibt es nicht für mich.

"Sieh mich an." Deine Stimme klingt kalt, ich kann nicht anders, ich gehorche dir.

Wieder einmal verzweifle ich an dir.. Wohl eher an mir selbst und meinen Emotionen, die ich nicht unterdrücken kann.

"Verschwinde..."

Und ich halte dich immer noch fest. Ich will, dich nicht los lassen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, ich habe dich schon längst verloren, ich hatte dich nie.

Seishiro:

Ich grinse. Du bist wirklich total süß wenn, du so am verzweifeln bist.

Ich beuge mich noch weiter über dich, irgendwie siehst du mich ängstlich an. Deine Augen sind noch schöner wenn, du dich fürchtest. Ich tue nicht wirklich etwas, mein Gesicht ist jetzt so nah an deinem. , dass unsere Nasenspitzen sich fast berühren. Ich tue nichts, mein warmer Atem streift bloß deine Lippen.

Den Rest erledigst du selbst.

Diesmal sind, es deine Lippen die meine beschlagnahmen.

Jetzt wirkst du gar nicht mehr so unschuldig.

Subaru:

Ich frage mich, was du jetzt vorhast. Du beugst sich noch weiter über mich.

Ich sehe in deine Augen, erinnere mich daran wie dein eines Auge das Augenlicht verlor..

Warum?

Warum, konnte es nicht einfach..

Der Schein trügt immer.

Warum, musste es so weit kommen?

Warum, konnte ich nicht glücklich mit dem Seishiro werden, den ich glaubte zu kennen?

Ich lächle flüchtig und verzweifelt.

Du bist so nah bei mir und.. Mein Körper schreit förmlich nach dir.

Warum soll ich mich noch wehren? Ich gehöre dir, mein Herz gehört dir. Du hast schon alles.. Nimm nun auch meinen Körper.

Es ist egal, zu spät. Ich bin dir schon verfallen..

Dann küsse ich dich, sanft. Ich versuche zu vergessen was passiert ist.

Ich will es einfach nur vergessen, und diesen Moment mir dir genießen. Denn es wird unser letzter sein..

Seishiro:

Ich erwidere deinen Kuss wenn, auch nicht so sanft, ich bin fordernder.

Ich mache dich kaputt, und du lässt es zu.

Du bist nur mein Spielzeug, ein wirklich niedliches Spielzeug. Du lässt mit dir spielen..

Aber Spielzeuge haben es so an sich seinen Besitzer mit der Zeit langweilig zu werden..

Ich werde dich nicht beseitigen müssen, du wirst es selbst erledigen.

Weil du mich immer noch lieben wirst..

Ich weiß, das ein Teil von dir immer noch hofft. Dummer, kleiner, naiver Subaru.

Subaru:

Eine Träne bannt sich einen Weg über meine Wange, während meine Hände unter dein Hemd gleiten.

Und ich werde dich immer noch lieben. Dieses Gefühl ist tödlich.. Und ich geh dran kaputt. Ist mir egal, wenigstens bin ich an dir kaputt gegangen.. Und nicht an jemand anderen.

Und die Katze frisst die Maus.

Die Maus lässt sich fressen.

Und ich liebe dich immer noch.

**Ende**


End file.
